Every Man an Island
by Jahangir
Summary: Eren and the 104th Corps Graduates venture beyond Wall Maria to discover the origins of the threat to Humanity


It is little wonder that the ancients of old used to say the forest was alive and aware, when you go riding in woods devoid of man's touch. When you are away from any sign of human activity, the dense foliage can feel one greater organism, a living world of spirits and intent, a world beyond the crumbling towers we were raised in, and beyond our comprehension. To Eren, it felt like the canopy was a tunnel leading them to a destination they were always meant to find. Or, perhaps, a gullet swallowing them whole. The dark maw of the deeper woods called to him, the sound of the horse hooves like primal drums announcing his arrival.

Finally, a voice broke the silence.

"Is no one going to talk about this?" came an all-too-familiar voice. Jean.

"Exactly what is there to talk about?" replied Annie.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure, maybe the part where the graduates of the 104th, regardless of their chosen of Brigade, was sent on a shady mission beyond Wall Maria?! Or perhaps the part where they barely even told us what our assignment even was? This is it, command has finally lost its fucking mind!" said Jean. What a douchebag.

"They said it was a joint operation meant to demonstrate brigade cooperation," said Armin, "and do remember that we will be acquiring reinforcements, our only job is just to lay the way for something bigger. It doesn't matter what exactly they are planning, but if it is something that involves every Brigade, and work outside of Wall Maria, it must be extremely important."

"I just hope this isn't some mad dash for glory by those idiots in command," grumbled Jean.

"All of you shut up and focus on the mission, we're nearly there," said Mikasa, not even turning from her horse.

It had been three days since they passed by Wall Maria's broken Southern gate, and several weeks since they had raided the old Jaeger basement. Whatever information was inside had to be of critical importance to the current mission, and perhaps to the fate of humanity.

All thought of dissent or distrust was abruptly cut short as the burst through the forest mist onto a bluff that afforded them a shocking view. Hills, covered with foreign-looking plants. A wind from below knocked into them with warm, humid air with hints of salt and heavy rain. This was unlike anything they had ever known….this was truly a wonder from behind the Wall. Dramatic bluffs blocked their view of the distance, but the wind….the wind promised something more.

They could all taste the salt in the air, and new scents, perhaps strange flora? Ymir seemed to have covered her nose, Jean was wiggling his like a rabbit, with Reiner nearly off his saddle trying to pick up the scent, and Armin just pausing before growing wide-eyed.

"This is it, Eren. The salt, there is only one thing that can possibly place this much salt into the air. We've done it. We've found the ocean," whispered Armin.

The reaction of Eren alone was enough to spark uproar among the squad, as they began to gallop down the hills towards the bluffs. Perhaps this miraculous body of water was some way to defeat the titans? Perhaps its holy salt would somehow heal humanity's wounds? It was a wonder, and Erwin's interest only gave it greater importance.

But as they rushed through the unfamiliar foliage, they heard a soft growl.

Before they could stop to assess the situation, a fossa suddenly burst forth from the underbrush, smashing into Eren and sending him flying off his horse into the dense brush. He struggled to throw the small cat off of him, but soon they were all over him, biting, clawing. Eren kicked and struggled at the growing number of assailants, but it was all he could do to get himself upright. There were shouts as the others struggled to turn around and run back up to save him, but there was already one at his throat, snapping.

He triggered his 3-d maneuvering gear, bursting forth like a glorious albatross of freedom from the pile of feline fury, some of the fossas clinging to him as he spun through the air. It was not long before the disoriented and confused cats were back on their feet and onto Eren, bouncing from branch to branch to dive onto him, and begin the fight anew. The furry flood was harsh, but Eren fought back, taking out his blades and throwing himself forward into the fanged typhoon with reckless abandon. He slashed his blades furiously as he flew from branch to branch, but he could feel himself dizzying as he saw his comrades fly into the fray. He could feel blood dripping from the deep gashes all across his body, but he knew he could not transform, not unless he wanted to attract potential titan activity.

His heart began to soar, however, when he saw Mikasa twirling like a bladed ballerina, sending fur and flesh together into the air as she sliced and diced with strength and precision. He could see Reiner, furiously assaulting with a massive charge, Annie who was nimbly dodging in a way that took advantage of their own strength and numbers, and Connie, flying with perfect aim and control in careful dive bombings.

He saw Armin flying through the fanning foliage, blasting a fossa with his flare gun before shouting orders to the others, who began to enter into perfect combat synchronization. The power of the hunters, defeating even these powerful predators for the sake of humanity!

But then Eren heard it. A sound of trees crashing, bushes moving, feet falling. The sound of an army. The sound of a flood. He looked to the side and saw that a massive moving wall of fossas was rushing up the bluff, eyes full of hunger and hatred. These were enemies of humanity, truly. He was about to shout out in warning, to his friends, or perhaps he opened his mouth to bite down….either way, his noise was overwhelmed by one that was greater. A roar filled the air, drowning out even the cries of battle and the rumbling of the oncoming onslaught.

The fossas seemed to freeze in place as a massive shadow crossed over Eren. Suddenly he saw a massive shape descend over him, smashing into the brush in front of him, crushing the puny shrubs beneath a mass of golden fur and muscle. Another roar sounded from the massive beast, this time forcing Eren to cover his ears. The fossas fled suddenly, pouring back into the dark groves from whence they had spawned, yelping as they went. Eren was stunned as the beast began to turn around, his heart beating furiously as it turned to face him. Was this it? Everything he had done, just to be eaten by some animal?!

But then the lion made what could only be described as a smile.

"Hey kid, my name's Alex, and I'm from central park zoo. I haven't seen your sort in years- oh, perhaps it would be best if you got back to our camp, it's dangerous to be out here in fossa territory."

"You can…. talk?….What?!…..where are we? what is going on?"

"We'll cover that later, but for now, welcome to Madagascar."


End file.
